


Some harmless flirting

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [65]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Kurt and Dave run into each other quite a few years after graduation
Series: Glee Drabbles [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 14





	Some harmless flirting

** Kurt and Dave **

“Kurt?” Dave asked. He wasn’t 100% sure the willowy figure in front of him was indeed his first crush. The man turned, then he was 100% certain.

“Dave?” Kurt asked. “What are you doing back?”

“Just home for the holidays,” Dave said, beckoning Kurt to come sit at his table. Kurt made his way across the Lima Bean to sit across from his former bully. “You look good Kurt.”

“So do you,” Kurt returned. “You’re much more relaxed than the last time I saw you.”

“It’s been a busy seven and a half years since Graduation,” Dave agreed. “You’re still in New York right?”

“Yeah,” Kurt nodded. “I went to NYADA but ultimately ended up at Parsons for fashion design.”

“That’s awesome,” Dave said sincerely. “And where are you at now?”

“I’m at Vogue.com, and I have a fashion line coming out this spring, first one.”

“Always knew you were crazy talented.”

“What about you?”

“I’m actually in New York,” Dave said. Kurt’s jaw dropped. “I know. I did my first four at OSU. Then I actually got into the New York Law School. I just started at a firm in July.”

“David Karofsky, esquire,” Kurt commented. Dave blushed. “What avenue of law did you choose?”

“I kicked ass at contract law,” Dave said.

“Hmm,” Kurt said, intrigued. “I’ll keep that in mind. Ours at Vogue sucks.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’ve read through some of ours, and even with my plebian knowledge, I know they’re mostly bullshit.”

“Now I’m doubly glad I ran into you.”

“Doubly?”

“Well, I figured you’d be home for a few days,” Dave began. “And I wanted to see if you wanted to get dinner while we’re home.”

“You wanna go on a date?”

“Well, I try not to pass up asking hot guys out,” Dave flirted.

“Really?” Kurt quirked an eyebrow. “And how could I possibly decline such an offer.”

“That’s a yes?”

“Mmm, absolutely,” Kurt practically purred. “You know, I’m surprising my dad. He and Carol are coming home from DC tomorrow evening.”

“Really?” Dave asked. “You sure you’re gonna be alright alone in that big ol’ house?”

“I think I’d feel better if I had a big bear there to protect me,” Kurt flirted. Dave laughed.

“You wanna get out of here?”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
